


I Can't Find You In The Body Sleeping Next To Me

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: Headed Straight For The Castle [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Background Skyeward, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, not a Lincoln/Skye story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she knows is that she needs to be as far away from here as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Find You In The Body Sleeping Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's tagged Laisy, yes it's also tagged Skyeward and the tags are right where they're supposed to be. Do not dare to bitch to me because you thought I wrote fluff for your ship, I didn't. If I have to put up with rape fics in my tags you'll do the same with actual meaningful stories.

_**My ghost** _  
_**Where'd you go?** _  
_**I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me** _  
_**My ghost** _  
_**Where'd you go?** _  
_**What happened to the soul that you used to be** _

_**I'm searching for something that I can't reach** _

  
_**Ghost ~ Halsey**_  

* * *

 

He moves on top of her and her body responds to his teasing, bowing at the pleasure but she can still feel something _missing_. Because she closes her eyes and she shouldn’t (she never did that with any lover before) but Skye does it with Lincoln, anyway. She closes her eyes and all she can see is Ward’s eyes and all she can feel is Ward’s caresses and it kills her.

Ward’s lips.

Ward’s kisses.

Ward’s deep voice whispering this and that in her ear.

It’s unfair to Lincoln that lives in a utopia that’s about to get wrecked any minute now and it’s not fair to her and her heart either. Lincoln drops beside her and pulls her in his arms and Skye lets him but she knows she’s going to sneak away the moment he closes his eyes to call _him_ and hang up before _he_ even picks up.

Ward isn’t even with their team anymore, he hasn’t been for years but his ghost is still haunting her, ‘ _like any ghost of a tragic love does_ ’ a voice whispers inside her head and she knows it’s true. They were never meant to be, they wouldn’t have a happily ever after with a picked fence and a perfect family because he was weaved from lies and she wasn’t that girl he met in her van so many years ago, anymore. She loves him, she really does, but sometimes that’s not enough.

She slips out of the bed, dragging the white sheet with her and moves towards the small balcony the hotel has. She slept with Ward in a hotel almost identical to this for the first time a few months ago. It’s ridiculous that he’s so much in her life and yet she can’t find him anywhere. She slides her phone screen open and types the number she knows by heart these days. 

_One heartbeat._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

“Skye?” His voice is hoarse with sleep and her old name still cuts through her like a knife. A moment of silence and then she kills the line, not brave enough to hear the affection or love in his words. Because he’s a killer, ’ _so are you_ ’ the voice in her head says again, and he’s lied before and he’ll lie again but she knows he won’t lie to _her_. She shakes her head and drops her phone over the balcony, watches it as it reaches the pavement and breaks into pieces. She wanted to get a new one, anyway. 

She takes one more look at Lincoln sleeping, sprawled over her side and hugging her pillow. It becomes very clear to her in that single moment.

She needs to get away from all of this. 

_From SHIELD._

_From Coulson._

_From Lincoln._

_From Ward._

She writes a quick note, apologising to the man that wasted a year of his life with a woman that belongs to someone else. It’s not enough but it’s all she can do, it’s not like she can give him the year back. Then dresses hastily, packs her laptop and she’s out of the door. 

To where? 

She doesn’t know. 

All she knows is that she needs to be as far away from here as possible.


End file.
